rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Turbo Race
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Ghostly Trios reunited with the Brady's of Hamilton and they team up with Jim's big sister, Diane Sadler, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick and two new friends which are cars can move by themselves are called "Moose Turbo" and "Squirrel Turbo" to challenge Boris, Natasha, Thatch, his family, Snidely Whiplash and their turbo friends, "Badenov Turbo" and "Fatale Turbo". Plot Once upon a time at Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Bullwinkle are excited to meet the Brady's again as they are walking around they saw two cars are coming so they have to run for lives but those cars stop. Rocky and Bullwinkle came to both cars and realizes there's no drivers and they are called, "Moose Turbo" and "Squirrel Turbo" and both engines can speak English, talking to Rocky and Bullwinkle and told them that they are sent by Huaxing and Shanying (whose rescue those engines from their arch nemesis, "Badenov Turbo" and Fatale Turbo") and asks them to keep Rocky and Bullwinkle safe from harm so Moose and Squirrel turbos gives Rocky and Bullwinkle some rides and take them to meet the Brady's. During the rides, those cars can fly Rocky and Bullwinkle around the state and they see Casper along with his ghost galloping horse, Nightmare and tell him that they met those two talking engines which they are rescued by Huaxing and Shanying so Casper and Nightmare joined Rocky, Bullwinkle and their two new turbo friends to meet the Brady's. After that Casper and Nightmare have join Rocky, Bullwinkle and their new friends, they meet the Brady Family (Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin) along with Jim's big sister, Diane Sadler, then Dudley Do-Right, his girlfriend, Nell Fenwick and their horse, Horse they are excited to meet the Brady's. The Brady's told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Dudley and Nell that they got some tickets to go to race cars and they, Moose, Squirrel Turbo, Nightmare and Horse are invited but Annie told her parents that they have 18 tickets and they need three more, than suddenly, the Ghostly Trios showed up and they would love to come to see the race cars and so they set off. During this, Boris, Natasha and Snidely came to see them that they need something to stop moose, squirrel, mounted, his girlfriend, turbo cars, ghosts and those families and then suddenly they see Casper's Scare School rival, Thatch, his father, his mother and his uncle, together they have to meet Badenov and Fatale turbos and uses their revenge on Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the gang. Meanwhile the gang have to go to the race cars stadiums and everyone loves one of their turbo cars especialy for Boris, Natasha, Thatch, Snidely, Thrastone, Raleing, Vladicous, Badenov and Fatale Turbo. Boris told Bullwinkle that he and Badenov Turbo wants to challenge him and Moose Turbo for a race contest and he agrees with it so Jim, Marci, the Ghostly Trios, Diane, Dudley, Nell and Horse help Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo to get ready to train for the race while Rocky can take Robin on a flight on Squirrel Turbo and Casper can take Annie and Jake on a flight on Nightmare so they can have a joy ride. As the gang gets Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo ready to challenge Boris and Badenov Turbo for a race car contest, But Rocky and Squirrel Turbo drive Robin around and see those villains are up to something so they signal Casper, Annie, Jake and Nightmare so they can all hear what are the villains are up to, suddenly Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo will lose the race and that's the villains plan and the kids are be listed so they must go back to the Stadium and warn Bullwinkle immediately. When Rocky, Casper and the Brady kids warns Bullwinkle and told him that Moose Turbo is going to lose the race and Diane knows what the problem, the villains are going to cheat on Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo so Boris and Badenov Turbo are going to win. The races cars is about to begin, Diane told Rocky, Casper, Annie, Jake, Robin, Squirrel Turbo, Nightmare and Horse to make sure the villains don't cheat during the game so they started to spy on the villains and see what are they cheating for, Bullwinkle in Moose Turbo and Boris in Badenov Turbo are on the starting line so they set off, but Moose Turbo tackled Badenov Turbo and they kept fighting while driving. When Natasha, Thatch, Snidely, Thrastone, Raleing, Vladicous and Fatale Turbo started to cheat, they are being stopped by Rocky, Casper, Horse, Nightmare, Squirrel Turbo and the Brady's Kids because the two Turbos were using their revenge on another two turbos so the fight is about to begin. After the fight was the kids beat all the villains up so Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo are safe. They went back to Jim, Marci, Diane, Dudley, Nell and the Ghostly Trios to see Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo still racing against Boris and Badenov Turbo, when they continues to race Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo are in front of Boris and Badenov Turbo and they are in the final lead so Squirrel Turbo can be happy for Moose and he and Bullwinkle win the race. After that they defeat Boris and Badenov Turbo, they, Natasha, Thatch, Snidely, Thrastone, Raleing, Vladicous and Fatale Turbo got arrested for cheating the race. Everyone cheer Bullwinkle and Moose Turbo for winning the race and Rocky and Squirrel Turbo are proud of their pals and they hugs them and they have defeats Badenov and Fatale Turbo because they and the other villains are arrested for cheating. Later, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Moose Turbo, Squirrel Turbo, Nightmare, Dudley, Nell, Horse and the Ghostly Trios thanks the Brady's for everything because all of them and hope they can see them anytime and so everyone returned home and they lived happily ever after! The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film